(1) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates an electro-mechanical device for the purpose of generating electricity by means of a main spring mechanism which can be wound by hand or power derived by an external AC adaptor employing a combination motor/generator. More particularly the invention provides a means to retain its potential to provide power when needed for long periods of time by implementation of a unique solenoid and clutch mechanism. Additionally this embodiment of the invention is packaged in the form of two standard C or D sized batteries stacked one on top of the other allowing the invention to be installed into devices normally using electro-chemical batteries. Additionally this invention provides a means to provide multiple voltage sources including USB power for different applications and can also be used as a self-contained LED flashlight.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There are devices that incorporate a hand crank to generate electricity. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,959,999 B2, 7,222,984, B2 to Lee et al. discloses a Hand Operated Flashlight where the generator only provides power when the hand crank is being turned charge a storage capacitor for a single external power source and charges a rechargeable battery for an internal flashlight. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies in this design by storing the energy in a mainspring that will turn a generator when a load is detected. The storage capacitor in Lee will quickly discharge by the load of the voltage regulator making the single external power source unusable without repeated turning of the hand crank. Also the rechargeable internal battery for the flashlight will weaken over repeated charge and discharge cycles as well as taking an extended period of time of continuous cranking to charge.
Another example U.S. Pat. No. 8,182,108 and Application No. U.S. 2010/0220468 to Pearson et al. discloses a Dynamo Light that uses a hand crank or dog leash to turn a generator with an undefined electric circuit and rechargeable battery. The deficiencies in this design are the same as in Lee additionally there is no disclosure for powering external devices as this is just a flashlight.
Another example U.S. Pat. No. 8,616,933 B2 to Yu et al. discloses a Dynamo Powered Toy where the hand cranked generator charges a storage capacitor or rechargeable battery. The deficiencies in this design are the same as in Lee.
Another example U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,585 B2 to Yu et al. discloses a Dynamo Powered Wearable Light where the hand cranked generator charges a storage capacitor or rechargeable battery for the purpose of lighting a LED light. The deficiencies in this design are the same as in Lee.
Another example U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,269 B2 to Robinett et al. discloses a Rechargeable Portable Light With Multiple Charging Sources where a hand cranked generator, solar panel or AC adaptor charges a storage capacitor and rechargeable battery for the purpose of lighting a LED light. The deficiencies in this design are the same as in Lee. The addition of a solar panel is unique to this design but will not supply continuous power for external loads.
Another example U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,714 to Veterino et al. discloses a Renewable Energy Flashlight where a permanent magnet is shaken within a coil for generating electricity to charge a storage capacitor and light a LED light. The deficiencies in this design are a limited storage capacity and a LED light that will quickly fade when the shaking action stops.